Clash of Time
by MilfordSpartan
Summary: A girl disappears from one generation and reappears in another. Confused and lost, one girl, with the help of the teenaged forms of her parents and their friends, have to try and find a way to send her back and defeat the Dark Lord all at the same time...
1. Introduction

Chapter One

The night blew a chill wind across the unoccupied streets of the small village in England. It was the dead of night and the leaves shivered in the darkness. The temperature had dropped unusually low for what was predicted to be a warm fall night. It was mid September and it seemed as though winter had decided to make an early appearance.

Against the wind a young girl could be seen walking up a slight hill at the dead of midnight. She was five feet and five inches tall with long, straight black hair. She looked as though she were being frozen alive as she shook all over with the cold. She wrapped herself up in her robe and fought to stay warm though it seemed impossible.

All of a sudden a howl, like that of a werewolf, could be heard though the trees. The area the girl walked though was heavily forested on either side of the street. With a glance around from her deep green eyes, the girl continued on her way.

A house could be seen off in the distance, what seemed to be her destination. A twig snapped to her right in the trees. A flash of pale blue light could be seen, if there had been anyone around to see the light besides the young girl of seventeen.

Adrienne Potter was never seen again after that night. Those of her time were unable to find more than one trace of her. The next morning her family found her scarf lying on the ground next to the spot she had disappeared from. Extensive searches were performed for days, weeks, even months after her disappearance. The village, her school, mostly everyone who knew who she was mourned her disappearance. It was unclear whether she was dead or alive, were she had gone, if she had struggled from an assailant…


	2. Relocation

Chapter Two

"Where am I," The confused Adrienne asked out loud as she found herself lying on the ground with a splitting headache. Sitting up slowly while rubbing the back of her head Adrienne adjusts her eyes to the new surroundings. She found herself sitting in a cold, damp room with a cement floor, no furnishings, and a few candles lit in candleholders on the walls of the room. The large oak door at the other side of the room opened slowly. Though the door came a rather strict looking woman with a tight bun on the back of her head.

"What are you doing in here child…you should be in bed like everyone else!" The woman snapped at her. "Come on, get up, get up!" She snapped again. Still dizzy, Adrienne scrambled to her feet and swayed a bit. "What's wrong with you child…wait…who are you?" The woman said with a bit of curiosity added into the last part.

"Adrienne Potter…" the girl replied, still rubbing her throbbing head.

"How come I've never…wait…did you say Potter?"

"What seems to be the matter?" A softer voice came from around the other side of the door, this voice being the voice of a male. An older gentleman stepped into the candle lit room. The man had a long silver beard with half-moon spectacles that rested on the end of his nose.

"We have a girl here to claims to be a Potter child." The woman with the tight bun explained.

"Who are your parents?" The gentleman questioned softly.

"Harry and Ginny Potter," She replied simply.

"Why, that's impossible!" Exclaimed the woman, taking a slight step backwards. "How could you be the daughter of Harry and Ginny when you are the same age as they are!" Taken back by this Adrienne was unable to say much, but instead gave the woman a look as though the woman was nuts, or perhaps had her bun secured a little too tightly. The gentleman, on the other hand, had a sincere look of curiosity on his aged and wizened face.

"If you'll accompany me to my office, I believe we may come to some sort of answer as to what is going on here…" The man suggested as he turned to lead them to his office.

"Come along child…" The woman said as she shooed Adrienne along the corridor.


	3. Matching Past with Future

Chapter Three

As the three individuals entered the grand office of the elderly gentleman, the man asked a house elf if they'd be so kind as to go and get someone for him. In a matter of fifteen minutes three rather harassed looking teenagers appeared at the office door. There were two boys that seemed to be around the age of sixteen and a girl that looked to be a year younger than the boys. The girl and one of the boys, of whom Adrienne recognized to be siblings, had flaming red hair and when Adrienne took a look at the third teenager's face she almost fell over backwards.

"Is that…" She had started to say but suddenly found that she was unable to find the words to complete her sentence. If she was correct, Adrienne Potter found herself face to face with the teenage version of her father Harry. She also had noticed that the girl had a similarity to her mother and the red haired boy looked strikingly like a young version of her uncle Ron.

"It seems…" Headmaster Dumbledore began, "that we have a clash of times…Mr. Potter, we have before you your future daughter, as well as yours Ms. Weasley." At that statement the jaws of Harry, Ginny and Ron all dropped at the same time. They had finally woken up from their sleep-like states.

"Apparently," Dumbledore continued, "A prophecy I stumbled upon last week came true…I was unaware of its full meaning until now…it was a bit cloudy the way it was put but that's all cleared up now." He said with a grand smile and a twinkle in his eye. Everyone in the office seemed stunned with the exception of this one individual.

"But…how…what…" Those were the only words Harry seemed to be able to say at the moment. Harry stared at the girl in shock and awe trying to put the pieces together but it just seemed impossible to him. Ginny and Ron remained in a shocked, and confused, silence, as did Professor McGonagall.

"We must find a way to get her back…her being here could end up being ill fated for the future." Dumbledore said suddenly, and with a warning tone in his voice.

"How do we do that?" Adrienne said, seemed to spring out of her state of stunned silence. To that Dumbledore's only response was a shrug of his shoulders. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and McGonagall all came out of their stunned states respectively.

"Well, as for now, I believe we should all be getting back to bed…Ginny, there will be an extra bed in your dorm. If you would, please escort Ms. Adrienne back with you. We will figure this out in the morning. Until we can find a way to send you back, it would be appreciated if you were to introduce yourself as Ms. James as opposed to Ms. Potter. It'd be better not to stir up panic. Later today we shall inform your family members, just so they are aware, but no one else may know, for our best interests. For now, good night…or rather good morning, seeing as it is currently one twenty seven in the morning." Dumbledore smiled as he said this and sent them all back off to their dorms.


	4. Meet the Family

Chapter Four

The four students found it rather hard to sleep that night. Question after question fogged their minds. The number one question that kept flying through their thoughts was 'what's going on?' followed directly by 'Is this really happening?' The hours pasted on very slowly to the four but when it came time for breakfast they were surely the first ones in the common room and out the door.

As they walked the group talked in low and excited whispers as they tried to learn of each other…most questions were directed to Adrienne about their future lives. As they turned the corner to walk into the Great Hall they found that Professor Dumbledore was there waiting for them. "The rest of the Weasley family is in my office waiting for you," He said with a bright smile as he waved for them to come along with him.

Only a few minutes later had they arrived outside the large office door, of where they had been only around six or seven hours earlier. Upon entering the extraordinary office they found, as the headmaster had said, the Weasley family. Present were Molly and Arthur as well as Fred, George, Charlie and Bill. The one person missing was Percy, but that was for obvious reasons. The Weasley's had been informed in the last thirty minutes of what was going on and now they were going to be able to see the young girl for themselves.

"Oh dear…" Mrs. Weasley gasped when she saw the seventeen year old, "She has such a striking resemblance to both Harry and Ginny." At that her jaw dropped and only a few seconds later Adrienne found herself in a tight hug from her.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Fred blurted out, a little shocked by the situation as well. Neither twin had really believed it until they saw it. "So you mean to tell me that in twenty years I'm going to have a seventeen year old niece?"

"Yeah…and you're going to have two daughters as well…and a great deal more than just one niece…" Adrienne replied, recognizing him to be Fred all at once. "Their names are Jessie and Richelle." She continued. Fred was at a temporary lose for words.

"So you see," Headmaster Dumbledore cut in, "we have a bit of a situation on our hands." He paused for a moment before continuing on. "There was a prophecy that was made known to me last week. It informed me, in a nutshell, that a future child would come and Voldemort would in some way or another use her to try and destroy the future of Mr. Potter's family…I am unsure as to how he plans on destroying the family line but we must find a way to stop it…" At that Dumbledore trailed off.

In his silence, Harry jumped in and questioned, "And how will we find out the way to stop it?"

"That is for us to find out, now isn't it?" Dumbledore said with a semi-hopeful looking smile. "But for now I would like Ms. Potter to be introduced as Adrienne James, a distant cousin of the Weasleys' who has moved in with her Aunt and Uncle and will be staying at the school for a while. She will be staying in the bed that she stayed in last night up in Ginny's dorm for the time she will be spending in this generation. Whatever you do, do not give away who she really is and where she's really from. Good day to all of you." He finished with his usual smile and the family members went on their ways.


	5. Just Talking

Chapter 5

Time continued and progress was slow. There had been no possibly way that they could find to send Adrienne home and yet there was not sign of any activity from the Dark Lord. A month had gone by since the night Adrienne was found in a room on the third floor of the school building. Dumbledore had allowed Harry and Ron to tell Hermione what was going on for the sole purpose that he believed she could help find a way to clear up the situation. There was no time travel method that they could find that would explain what had occurred.

As time progressed, so did the school activities. The first Quidditch Match of the season, which just happened to be Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, was scheduled the happen the next day. In tryouts Adrienne had managed to sweep the position of chaser, regardless of the fact that Harry knew she was his future daughter. She had clearly picked up her athletic abilities from her father.

Even though it was the day before the match, Harry wasn't focusing on Quidditch. Instead, he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all talking in an abandoned classroom in the hopes that no one would disturb them there. They had been discussing the last things that Adrienne had remembered before she disappeared to this time period.

"Well…I had been walking home from Ron's house and it was around midnight because we had all been playing board games and such and lost tract of time. Between our house and Ron's house there's a rather large patch of forest with no houses in it. So I was walking along and I heard a werewolf…twice if I remember correctly. I knew it was a full moon and I knew I ran the risk of being found by it. I had taken my wand out in my right hand. It was rather chilly so I had my arms folded trying to keep my cloak close to me." Adrienne paused in her story for a quick moment then continued by saying, "And then there was this pale blue flash of light. The caster must have been skilled in wordless magic because I didn't hear anybody say anything. I did see a dark figure to my left though…it must've been the person who cast the spell. I remember seeing my house, just a mile or so off in the distance. I could see the lights waiting on for me. And that's it…" She finished telling her story.

"That's curious…" Hermione interjected, "I can't figure it out…I've read just about everything and there's nothing anywhere that says anything about pale blue flashes being included in time travel…" Hermione was stunned as well as aggravated by the situation. She couldn't believe that she hadn't even found the slightest of clues to help figure out the issue.

Suddenly they all stopped talking and ceased moving. The door had swung open to reveal a blond haired boy of Harry's age bearing the Slytherin house symbol proudly on his robes. "So…what's going on in here?" He asked in a greasy, mocking voice. "I've never seen a room filled with so much Gryffindor filth in my life. It's disgusting to see."

"Oh beat it…" Was Ron's first response, "If there's any filth in here it's you."

"Don't you dare even address me weasel." Draco Malfoy snapped back irritably.

"You know what…there's really no need for you to be here," Adrienne spoke up. As she said this she walked over to Malfoy and stood in front of him as if she were Ron's bodyguard.

"I don't take orders from the peasants' cousin." Malfoy responded as if he were both repulsed and insulted at the same time.

"Well, if that's the way you're going to be," Adrienne responded as she pulled out her wand in one full sweeping motion.

"What are you going to do…turn me into filth such as…" Before he could even finish his sentence, Draco found himself flying through the air, out the door he had just took a step though and over the rail of the stair case that was just across from the room. Adrienne had Draco's fate at her control. She was holding him in mid-air over the rail of the staircase with his front facing down. Malfoy gave a high-pitched scream when he saw what he believed was going to be a painful drop. Adrienne held him there for a few moments before she pulled her wand sharply backwards which caused Malfoy to flip over backwards and land on his back on the corridor floor. A little dazed, Malfoy jumped to his feet, took one look at Adrienne and bolted down the corridor yelling something about his father hearing about this.

"Well, that should teach him not to meddle in other peoples' business…for the time being." Adrienne turned with a smile to the rest of the group. "So…where were we?" She asked innocently with the smile still planted on her face.

"Bloody Hell." That was all Ron seemed to be able to say at the time.

"Looks like you caught your father's sense of mischief," Hermione said with a sigh as she rolled her eyes and picked up another book.


	6. In the Graveyard

Chapter Six

From fall came winter, month after month had slipped away and still there was no progress. The books of the library shelves had been searched and searched as well as those of every bookshop that Hermione had passed though. As this time passed there was also no word from Voldemort. The group had become more and more relaxed about the situation and Adrienne was fitting in perfectly. Malfoy hadn't dared to interfere with Adrienne or any of her friends again, though he would give them glares from time to time.

Even though Draco hadn't done anything to bother them, he had told his father what had happened. He had explained to his father the description of the girl and told him why she was there. Draco told his father everything he had been told himself…he told his father how she was here to stay with her cousins, the Weasleys, and that they didn't know how long she would be attending the school.

Lucius was suspicious of the girl…when he had asked where she was from Draco couldn't give him a definite answer. No one had ever told him but he failed to mention that part to his father. Instead the blond haired boy figured it would make for a more "entertaining show" if he said that there were three locations that he heard that she had come from.

In his suspicious state, Lucius took it upon himself to take a look at the ministry records of this girl's relocation. He figured that if she were to exist she would have needed papers to secure that she would be allowed to stay at Hogwarts. He knew that it would be a security hazard if they just let any old "relative" into the school whenever they pleased.

In his snooping he found nothing. He had been looking for information on this 'Adrienne James' for months now. Taking action upon his own formulated ideas of where this child may have come from, Lucius set a meeting with the Dark Lord.

"I believe your future plans have worked, my Lord." Lucius said as he bowed to Lord Voldemort. "An unidentified child with a strikingly similar resemblance to Harry Potter has turned up at the school. I have been looking for her records for months. She claims to be a cousin of a family that is very close to Mr. Potter but there are no records of an Adrienne James anywhere." When he had finished speaking, Lucius looked up at Voldemort to see what his reaction would be.

At first the Dark Lord said nothing in reply. He seemed to be thinking about the information that had just been relayed to him. Then, after a few moments, he spoke, "I believe you may be correct Lucius…though my plans have not yet fully been created I must have completed them in the years to come…many years to come…what age did you say the child appeared to be…"

"I…well…he didn't really give me an age…" Lucius stuttered.

"You can estimate can't you!" Voldemort said, raising his tone in aggravation.

"She may be around their age…or a little older…" Lucius replied, his head down and trying not to have any eye contact with the Dark Lord.

"Many, many years…well, now that we believe her to be here…it is time to get to the second part of my plan. Fortunately, we had that part figured out much before we had the first…" Voldemort paused, "First, we must make sure the girl is who we believe her to be. If she isn't, the whole plan will fail miserably. If we succeed…and we will succeed… Harry Potter will be dead, and I will be free to conquer." His voice came out as a hiss in his apparently glee at the situation.

"How will we know if it she is the one, my Lord?" Lucius questioned, looked up slightly at Voldemort.

Following another few moments of silence, "Well…as to that I am unsure as of yet…come back her tomorrow…at midnight…I shall know by then." Voldemort, after saying this, disappeared leaving Malfoy by himself in the dark and foggy graveyard. Following the Dark Lord's lead, Lucius himself apparated out of the graveyard, to return the next night.


End file.
